Paleta de colores
by Darkness Vanish Hime
Summary: Caleb y Hanna desde el principio hasta el final.  Viñetas /COMPLETADO/
1. Rojo

**~Viñeta:** 01/10.

ABC Family ©. Tabla (colores) _mision-insana ©_.  
><strong><span>Notas<span>:** No voy muy adelante en Pretty Litte Liars (voy en la primera temporada aún) pero quería escribir sobre ellos dos que son mi pareja favorita.

* * *

><p><strong>~Paleta de colores~<strong>  
>Extravagancia.<p>

_Sonríe dos veces_.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Cada que la observa concluye lo mismo: ella es definitivamente un rojo. Hanna es avasallantemente fuerte, pasional y sacrificada.

A Caleb se le seca la boca cada vez que la mira y que ella le devuelva la mirada con aquellos ojos impresionantemente azules. Parece quedarse callada un tiempo como falta de ideas y después sus palabras arremeten con tal fuerza que se ve forzado a cerrar los ojos un momento y sonreír de esa manera que hace que Hanna ruede los ojos exasperada y él repita la sonrisa.

Pero sonríe, siempre termina sonriendo con sus palabras. Y aquel brillo en sus ojos cuando la llama '_princesa_' no pasa desapercibido para él, incluso le parece adorable que se ofenda cuando insulta a 'Beebs'. Ella continua actuando confuso pareciera que él la asusta y que a la vez ella lo necesita.

_Le ofrece su casa_, en un inesperado gesto de amabilidad que le hubiera parecido más propio de otra persona menos popular que ella. Pero a Hanna no le importa, ser la más popular y que la vean con un chico de su estilo tan '_dark_' para ser mezclado con el de la '_princesa_'.

Pero pasan tiempo juntos, contra todo pronóstico y ella continua siendo tan _rojo_ como antes. Sus enojos, sus sonrisas, sus sonrojos y la fuerza con la que siempre se levanta (con aquella que nadie pisoteará y que ella no permitirá que las personas sean pisoteadas). Vivaz y extravagante, con esa ropa que le provoca emociones extremas. Hay veces en las que durante el desayuno quiere regresarla a su habitación a que se cambie... pero ella no lo permitiría y Caleb tiene que pretender que le da igual.

Es curiosamente tímida, como cuando se metió a la ducha con él.

Después de todas las insinuaciones de Caleb hábilmente ignoradas por ella, Hanna misma entró a la ducha (aunque no por las razones que a él le hubieran encantado). Aún así ella se mostró ardiente y defensiva mientras estuvo dentro, al salir se convirtió en la Hanna tímida y esquiva, preocupada y silente de algunas veces. Caleb sólo puede sonreír porque sabe que ella lo admiró (y eso la puso nerviosa), porque le atrae a Hanna; con la misma intensidad, asegura, con la que ella le atrae a él.

Algunos de sus gestos le dicen que está mal, que pasan cosas raras (que él no entiende y ella se guarda, aún no ha conseguido que suelte prenda), que está asustada de algo más extraño de lo que él imagina pero sigue mostrándose tan dura como el granito, tan fuerte como el roble, tan avasallante como ella misma.

Y eso es lo que más le gusta de ella, porque pese a todo ese aspecto de '_princesa_' no es una damisela en peligro que grita esperando a que la salven; probablemente Hanna gritaría pero es una dama que puede sacar las uñas y lo que tenga a mano para defenderse.

Es Hanna, es la extravagante chica que le hace sonreír dos veces seguidas.


	2. Azul

**~Viñeta:** 02/10.

ABC Family ©. Tabla (colores) _mision-insana ©_.  
><strong><span>Notas<span>:** No voy muy adelante en Pretty Litte Liars (voy en la primera temporada aún) pero quería escribir sobre ellos dos que son mi pareja favorita.

* * *

><p><strong>~Paleta de colores~<strong>  
>Delicadeza.<p>

_Dímelo, mirándome a los ojos_.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Azules.

Sus ojos son azules, son impresionantes como el límpido cielo o el turbulento mar. Parecen tan especiales, tan profundos, que la primera vez que ella le miró Caleb quedó prendado de ellos (aunque no es como si él lo fuese a reconocer algún día, menos frente a la dichosa dueña de aquellos ojos).

Tan delicados y frágiles cuando ella se ve triste. Hasta que él le dice:

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Nada. —Ella endurece sus ojos como repentinamente una brisa los hubiera helado, convirtiéndolos en cristal. Procurando que tu fuego no sea capaz de derretirlos, aunque siempre vira la mirada para no ceder—. No sucede nada.

_"Dímelo, mirándome a los ojos."_ Piensas, porque sabes que no resistiría. Es demasiado delicada para sobrevivir ante tu fuego.

—Es complicado —admite ella cuando las llamas la alcanzan.

—Me gusta lo complicado.

Hanna lo mira. Caleb sonríe de esa forma que ella no soporta, sabe que quiere ceder pero no puede; hay algo más grande que él no imagina que se lo impide. Algo que la tortura, algo que la aterra y la acecha desde la oscuridad. La habías visto brincar antes, asustada frente a algún ruido pero ahora que tu presencia es recurrente ese miedo ha sido desechado. Ella está segura a tu lado, Hanna se siente _bien_ a tu lado, y sonríes con esa prepotencia que ella adora/odia.

Es poco lo que falta hasta que sus ojos azules estén bajo tu merced.

Delicados, frágiles en aquellos momentos en que es la 'vulnerable' Hanna. Su delicadeza le encanta, Caleb no lo niega pero te parece mucho más interesante cuando ella lo nota. Cuando se da cuenta de que está pareciendo vulnerable, inestable y frágil ella renace con una mirada ardiente (para nada delicada), como si hubiera absorbido su fuego y aprendiera instintivamente como defenderse con él. Generalmente le golpea (no tan fuerte para que te duela), o le contesta de tal modo que hasta ella se ha de sorprender y Caleb pone cara sorprendida.

Porque Hanna es delicada pero no sabe cómo mantener esa figura. Siempre termina renaciendo, es como un fuego frío incendiado la fragilidad desde sus ojos azules.


	3. Amarillo

**~Viñeta:** 03/10.

ABC Family ©. Tabla (colores) _mision-insana ©_.  
><strong><span>Notas<span>:** No voy muy adelante en Pretty Litte Liars (voy en la primera temporada aún) pero quería escribir sobre ellos dos que son mi pareja favorita.

* * *

><p><strong>~Paleta de colores~<strong>  
>Falsedad.<p>

_El amarillo es un asco_.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hanna tiene un _vestido amarillo_.

Y tú odias el amarillo.

Es dañino para la vista, es horrendo, es el color más luminoso que hay. Puedes lidiar con el blanco pero no con el amarillo. La casa de tus padres adoptivos era de ese color, antes claro de que tú pintaras unos trozos de negro y café (porque eso los obligaría a que la pintasen de un color más adecuado). Era el color favorito de tu madre y también el que usaba cuando quería aparentar que era feliz, era el color de la tarjeta.

La falsedad de ese color era lo que más te fastidiaba, era algo que pretendía compararse con la luz. Era una falacia porque proclamaba ser el sol, la luz, lo luminoso cuando ese color era el blanco

Era el color de lo feliz, tú no tenías nada que ver con él, tú nunca mereciste usarlo, nunca fuiste feliz.

Por esa razón ese día tú te enojaste:

—Caleb —dijo Hanna apenas abrió la puerta del sótano—. Soñé contigo —dijo como si no lo pudiera creer acompañado de un pequeño brinquito, parecía emocionada por algo.

— ¿De nuevo?

Sonreíste al imitar su brinco y ella rodó los ojos, ignorándote mediamente.

—Me regalabas unas flores amarillas —sonrió insinuante al pronunciar estas palabras, todavía sonriendo señaló sus ropas—. Y… combinaban con mi vestido.

Tu rostro se desfiguró. O eso es lo que crees, porque ella te miró fijamente como esperando a que sucediese algo.

Tú la viste, de pie delante de ti con ese vestido amarillo y te pareció falsa. Te miró como si no te conociera, aunque realmente no te conocía mucho, pero no sabías nada de la chica delante de ti. (Ni siquiera importaba si desayunaba contigo o no, nada, ni siquiera si vivías en su sótano). Ese color la hacía ver falsa.

—El amarillo _es un _**_asco_**.

—A mí me gusta —respondió en voz baja.

Hanna apretó los labios por un segundo y no dijo nada. Tú te fuiste y no la viste hasta el día siguiente.

—Buenos días… —te saludó ella, te sirvió café en una taza amarilla. Maldijiste en silencio, la rubia estaba completamente seria.

Cuando regresaste a cenar, ella te recibió con un delantal amarillo. Y cuando te dio otro cepillo de dientes era amarillo; varios días las fueron cosas amarillas a su alrededor. No sabías que tenía tantas cosas, por aquí, por allá, en los últimos dos días parecía haber conseguido todos los artículos de Rosewood de ese peculiar color.

Ella te miró.

—Es una idiotez Caleb —dijo finalmente, esperabas que eso sucediera. Ella por fin te estaba enfrentado—. Es estúpido que odies un color.

—Creí que era un país libre —replicaste saliendo por la vía de escape.

—Yo no dije que no pudieras —se defendió ella—, pero es una _idiotez_.

Frunciste el ceño, no estabas dispuesto. No esta vez.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Hanna te miraba confundida y exasperada.

—_Era **su** color favorito…_ —soltaste en un hilo de voz resignada.

—Oh.

Ella no dijo nada, simplemente se acercó a ti y te beso, débilmente al principio, un poco tímida. Como si no supiera cómo enfrentar tu dolor, como mirarte después de haber estado torturándote durante varios días seguidos. Luego, todo fue pasión, un sentimiento cálido extendiéndose dentro de tu pecho y creciendo apagando el falso resplandor del amarillo. Y te dejó de importar que ella usara ese color y te lo restregara en la cara, te dejó de importar que la taza donde servía el café fuera de ese color ahora…

Podías lidiar con él siempre que ella te besase de ese modo.

Hanna usaba ese día _el vestido amarillo_…

Y a ti ya no te importaba aunque odiases ese color.


	4. Verde

**~Viñeta:** 04/10.

ABC Family ©. Tabla (colores) _mision-insana ©_.  
><strong><span>Notas<span>:** No voy muy adelante en Pretty Litte Liars (voy en la primera temporada aún) pero quería escribir sobre ellos dos que son mi pareja favorita.

* * *

><p><strong>~Paleta de colores~<strong>  
>Enfermedad.<p>

_Repasando la lista_.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Linda casa, linda familia, linda chica_.

Revisaba la lista mentalmente cada que se quedaba parado en su casillero, mientras veía a otros chicos tener lo que él no.

Caleb no podía evitar envidiar a ciertas personas, como a ese jugador de fútbol. Lo había visto en varias ocasiones, compartían un par de clases, hacía chistes y era regañado, pero nunca iba a castigos. Se la pasaba haciendo ese saludo extraño con sus amigos (chocando las palmas como si tuviesen cuatro y medio), siempre sonreía como si la vida fuera tan fácil aunque el clima estuviese lluvioso y él en pleno aguacero.

'_Una de esas personas insoportablemente alegres_', pensó Caleb. De esas a las que la vida les da todo y parecen burlarse en la cara de los que no tienen nada.

Lo había visto un par de veces con Hanna —como hoy— pero no haciéndose el gracioso ni haciéndola reír, como a otras chicas. Sino que estaba totalmente serio con ella, la miraba como si fuera el bicho de su zapato, como si ella le hubiera hecho mucho daño, como si no la quisiese cerca. Y Hanna se acercaba a él con la mirada baja y unas manos trémulas como de alguien que está muy avergonzado y nervioso.

_Eso enfermó _a Caleb, porque ella parecía tan arrepentida a su lado, y regresaba de esas conversaciones de dos minutos (cronometrados por él) hecha una piltrafa con la cara ligeramente verdosa que Caleb temía que se desmayara en ese sitio. Él siempre tenía que ir y decirle algo que la hiciera enojar y olvidarse de ese idiota que lo tenía todo.

Sí todo, menos a ella (Hanna no le sonreía en respuesta a sus cinismos, ni le daba de desayunar por las mañanas, menos lo había visto desnudo en la ducha —esa parte lo hizo sonreír tanto que ella le golpeó y le 'pidió' que no se riera de ella—).

_Linda casa_, la de ella. _Linda familia_, su madre y ella eran bastante guapas; por si acaso. _Linda chica_, Hanna definitivamente estaba dentro de lo lindo. Caleb tiró su lista mental a la basura, realmente nada valía la pena sino la tenía a ella.

Hanna le sonrió cuando él la miró, su rostro del color normal otra vez.


	5. Naranja

**~Viñeta:** 05/10.

ABC Family ©. Tabla (colores) _mision-insana ©_.  
><strong><span>Notas<span>:** No voy muy adelante en Pretty Litte Liars (voy en la primera temporada aún) pero quería escribir sobre ellos dos que son mi pareja favorita.

* * *

><p><strong>~Paleta de colores~<strong>  
>Ridiculez.<p>

_Conversando con la Sra. de la casa_.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ridiculez.

Permítanle repetirlo, _¡que ridiculez!  
><em>  
>No sabía cómo se había dejado convencer, no tenía idea que hacía allí (<em>en la cocina de la casa de Hanna<em>) con esa estúpida camiseta naranja que ella le había dado **_"conversando"_** con _**"mamá"**_ mientras esperaban a que la señorita bajase. Seguro estaba haciendo el mayor ridículo de su vida, a él no le gustaban las **_"citas"_**. Estaba bien ir con ella a algunos sitios, quizá incluso le ofrecería su mano o le compraría algo pero ir por ella a su casa, esperarla en la sala (_cocina_) y entrevistarse con el padre (_la madre, en ese caso_) era otro nivel.

_Demasiada ridiculez_, pensó para sí mismo.

Los ojos agudos—cual águila— de la señora Marín no abandonaban el rostro de Caleb, ella estaba de pie al frente suyo con los brazos cruzados.

—Parece que no te gusta esto —inquirió astutamente ella.

Caleb sonrió con presunción antes de responder. La señora Marín rodó los ojos y él supo de donde había heredado Hanna ese gesto tan peculiar.

—Definitivamente no.

La verdad ante todo es, la verdad.

Era algo por lo que no estaba dispuesto a mentir, ella lo escaneó con la mirada una vez más y frunciendo el ceño le preguntó.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, entonces? —dijo ella. Caleb chasqueó la lengua a "mamá" no se le iba una.

Miró hacia las escaleras con gesto cómico, entre resignado y divertido antes de decir: —Ella me obligó.

La señora Marín estuvo en silencio largo rato, como sopesando sus palabras.

—Lo supuse —respondió al fin mamá—, seguro es una táctica de Hanna para que yo vea que eres de fiar. Viniendo por ella, trayéndola a casa a tiempo y comportándote como un caballero supongo.

Caleb asintió.

Mamá no lo había decepcionado, era una idea tan ridícula que hasta ella podía ver la trampa oculta.

— ¿Funciona? —Él arqueó las cejas arremetido por la curiosidad.

Ella lo miró una vez más.

Desde lo alto de las escaleras se escuchó un grito que decía: 'Mamá no lo tortures más, ya bajo'. La señora Marín y Caleb suspiraron al unísono, Caleb sonrió con cinismo y ella entrecerró los ojos.

Estaba claro que estaba dispuesto a hacer muchas cosas por su hija, él chico se veía molesto y contrariado por estar allí hasta que escuchó la voz de Hanna, de ahí sólo pudo ver como se relajaba al instante. Volvió a suspirar, al menos si estaba interesado en Hanna, eso era un hecho y parecía que no le haría daño (hasta estaba poniéndose en ridículo y exponiéndose ante ella por su hija).

Igual no le daría la victoria esta vez, que le costara trabajo.

—Bueno _aún_ no me fío _completamente_ de ti...

Caleb sonrió astutamente evaluando el gesto de la señora… _Con qué **completamente** ¿eh?_


	6. Morado

**~Viñeta:** 06/10.

ABC Family ©. Tabla (colores) _mision-insana ©_.  
><strong><span>Notas<span>:** No voy muy adelante en Pretty Litte Liars (voy en la primera temporada aún) pero quería escribir sobre ellos dos que son mi pareja favorita.

* * *

><p><strong>~Paleta de colores~<strong>  
>Golpiza.<p>

_El morado te luce_.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hanna gritó.

Todos permanecieron mudos en la cafetería, nadie dijo una palabra ni siquiera alguien se atrevió a moverse de su sitio. Contemplaban al chico que estaba en el piso restregándose la mejilla, sin duda estaba molesto tanto como el chico que le había golpeado.

Hanna se llevó las manos a la boca y antes de que pudiera agacharse para ayudar a Caleb la mano de Shawn la detuvo. Él la tomó de la muñeca y la arrastró levemente hacia él diciendo un parco: 'Vamos, Hanna'. Ella se molestó más, encima de que había golpeado a Caleb y estaba de metiche (simplemente porque ella se había molestado con él y habían discutido un poco alto en la cafetería)… la obligaba a irse o pretendía hacerlo.

Ella se sacudió de encima la mano, le dirigió una mirada entre herida y furibunda a su rubio ex – novio y agachó al lado de Caleb ayudándolo a parar. Él se restregaba la mandíbula con fuerza, Hanna se aferró a su camiseta para evitar pelea y lo sacó tan rápido que no se dio cuenta de la manera en que el muchacho que fue golpeado miraba a Shawn (obviamente esperaba que la chica se distrajera un segundo para zafarse e ir tras el odioso jugador… y darle la golpiza de su vida).

Hanna le colocó el hielo en la mandíbula, Caleb le apartó de un manotazo pero ella lo fulminó con la mirada y él a regañadientes se dejó curar.

—No sabía que _la princesa_ tenía guardia... —replicó él amargamente.

—Tampoco _la princesa _sabía —le contestó ella, tras un segundo de vacilación añadió—: Shawn me ha evitado por semanas y ahora viene y se hace el caballero de brillante armadura. ¡Qué _cliché_!

Ella lo miró, sus ojos marrón estaban escaneando su rostro.

Caleb había sido golpeado por Shawn, el pacífico Shawn quién si había vacilado en acostarse con ella pero no en dar un golpe certero a un chico al que ella le gritó. Caleb no había golpeado a Shawn, Caleb al que ella le gritó y que no dudaba nunca, no le respondió.

—Estoy intrigada ¿sabes? —comenzó ella. Él la miró todo lo mal que pudo—. ¿Por qué no golpeaste a Shawn?

— ¿Hubieras preferido que le pateara el trasero?

Lo decía en serio, totalmente en serio. Sus ojos estaban brillantes, relucientes de verdad y Caleb no le mentiría, ella sonrió y dijo con total seguridad: —No.

— ¿Entonces por qué preguntas?

Él estaba molesto, se lo decía la forma en que arrugaba la nariz.

—Pensé que lo molerías a golpes cuando te dio ese puñetazo… —Su voz descendió varios tonos y ella evitó sus ojos. Caleb sonrió un poco presumido como siempre y Hanna no pudo evitar rodar los ojos.

—No te hubiera gustado ¿o sí?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

Suspiró. No pudo evitarlo, no todos los días te enteras de que un chico se dejó golpear aunque obviamente no está en el manual de los chicos no responder ante una incitación, mucho menos en los del tipo de Caleb. Hanna sabía que le debió haber costado un enorme trabajo recibir ese golpe y permanecer en el suelo (seguramente de haberse parado solo —sin esperarla— se hubiese lanzado iracundo tras el rubio). Ella tenía que aclarar unos puntos con él, por cierto, no permitiría que agrediera más a Caleb. Lo miró de reojo encontrándolo sosteniendo el hielo en su mandíbula y haciendo muecas cuando lo deslizaba, le pareció dulce.

Suspiró otra vez.

—Pareces una adolescente enamorada cuando suspiras… —le dijo él parpadeando exageradamente con todo el afán de molestarla. Ella le dio un manotazo en el brazo con una tenue sonrisa.

—Soy una _adolescente_ —respondió Hanna.

—Ya pero… ¿enamorada?

Lo ignoró.

En cambio sonrió todo lo que pudo y lo miró con los ojos levemente entrecerrados, sonrió como si planease algo. Lo cierto es que sabía cómo contraatacar, porque él definitivamente se molestaría un poquito cuando ella pronunciase las palabras que tenía en mente. Hanna le tomó el rostro a Caleb y sonriendo de manera pícara le dijo:

—El morado es tu color —le acarició el rostro donde antes había estado el hielo—. Te luce.

Caleb "sonrió" o hizo una mueca que hizo reír a Hanna; después ella se acercó y le besó dulcemente en ese mismo lugar antes de comenzar a recorrer la línea de su mandíbula con besos, él replicó un: '_Mucho mejor_' que llenó los oídos de Hanna y la hizo sonreír.


	7. Negro

**~Viñeta:** 07/10.

ABC Family ©. Tabla (colores) _mision-insana ©_.  
><strong><span>Notas<span>:** No voy muy adelante en Pretty Litte Liars (voy en la primera temporada aún) pero quería escribir sobre ellos dos que son mi pareja favorita.

* * *

><p><strong>~Paleta de colores~<strong>  
>Negación.<p>

_Entendemos que lo extrañes_.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ella trató de negárselo a sí misma durante mucho tiempo.

Que si Caleb esto, que si Caleb lo otro ¡_pamplinas_!… a ella no le importaba, no le interesaba. Ni siquiera lo veía de ese modo… Todo fue culpa de sus amigas y su madre que le preguntaron por _el reemplazo de Shawn_. Ella estaba bien, quería mucho a Shawn, siempre le había gustado y se había sentido como una _princesa_ cuando él le pidió salir pero había perdido un poco su magia, él se negaba a dar el siguiente paso (a ella le parecía tan natural) y él no, nada.

Era importante para ella que él la aceptara.

Y la había rechazado, en lo más profundo de su alma le dolía todavía… pero Hanna no se iba a rendir, lograría superarlo. Es más, ya no sentía celos ni cuando lo veía con esa flaca animadora; puede que de algún modo 'A' le haya hecho un favor porque después de lo de Lucas (que fue horrible y entendería si no le volviese a hablar hasta que fuera de piedra) ella se concentró tanto en obtener el dinero que simplemente dejó a Shawn de lado.

Pero… no entendía porque todo el mundo veía a Hanna sonreír con Caleb y sacudía la cabeza… después se acercaban y le decían '_podemos hablar si quieres_' como Mona. ¿Qué había notado Mona, qué había visto todo el mundo? ¿Acaso no podía tener amigos? Y cuándo le ofreció su casa, la cara que pusieron Aria y Spencer, de Emily no le sorprendió porque ella misma le había dicho que cuidado al verlo por primera vez.

Pero sus palabras…

—_Hanna entendemos que extrañes a Shawn_…

_No lo extrañaba tanto ¿o sí?_ Hanna rodó los ojos cuando Caleb se acercó a ella, pero sonrió, de verdad con sinceridad. Como no l había hecho con el rubio jugador desde había tiempo, como la sonrisa que le había sacado Lucas cuando le conoció. Hanna incluso se carcajeó y su risa le sorprendió.

Porque hacía tiempo (concretamente desde que apareció 'A') que no reía, que no era feliz. Vivía continuamente preocupada por lo que sucediese con ese _acosador digital y grandísima basura_ que era 'A'. Y ni Shawn notaba eso, ni su madre, ambos estaban ignorantes de eso y le creían esas sonrisas y no preguntaban cuando ella actuaba así de extraño; en cambio Caleb sí.

Aunque Hanna lo negase.

Él había aprendido a ver cuando ella mentía, cuando fingía sus acciones, cuando algo le preocupaba, le molestaba o simplemente cuando se asustaba… y siempre preguntaba _'¿Por qué estás asustada? ¿Por qué quieres hacer eso? ¿Qué sucede?'_. Él siempre veía a través de ella, sin importar que Hanna quisiese pintarlo todo de negro para pasar desapercibida Caleb lo notaba como si el mismo color la delatase.

Ni siquiera importaba lo bien entrenada que fue por Alisson. Él descubría una a una sus acciones, aunque Hanna lo negase una y mil veces, aunque ella le dijese que no sucedía nada… porque no pasaba nada… _con _**_él_**, con nadie, ella estaba _bien_ tanto como podría estarlo con un _acosador digital_ (en el mejor de los casos, en el peor el asesino de Alisson) siguiendo sus pasos.

Pero era_ mentira_, sí ella es una mentirosa, ella no podía seguir así.

Sí sucedía algo, con él, con 'A'. Lo supo la mañana en que estuvo con él en la ducha (aún se muere de vergüenza cuando lo piensa, no es que lo demuestre claro está), cuando sintió su corazón agitarse y redoblar su paso ante su cuerpo mojado... Ya no podía seguir negándolo más tiempo.


	8. Blanco

**~Viñeta:** 08/10.

ABC Family ©. Tabla (colores) _mision-insana ©_.  
><strong><span>Notas<span>:** No voy muy adelante en Pretty Litte Liars (voy en la primera temporada aún) pero quería escribir sobre ellos dos que son mi pareja favorita.

* * *

><p><strong>~Paleta de colores~<strong>  
>Insensatez.<p>

_¿Ahora qué?_

* * *

><p>.<p>

—Él me besó y yo le correspondí.

_¿Lo besó? Sí._

—Lo besé —confirmó Hanna. Spencer levantó una delgada ceja, Aria carraspeó y Emily soltó un silbido bajo—. Bueno, nos besamos.

_Se-besaron. Se-besaron. Se-besaron._

— ¿Y ahora? —preguntó Spencer, siempre un paso delante de las demás (Aria estaba tratando de abrir la boca para preguntar y Emily simplemente prestaba atención un minuto a su celular).

_'¿Ahora qué?'_ Se dijo mentalmente, y bastante confundida.

— ¿Ahora qué?

Hanna frunció el ceño cuando Aria suspiró. Rápidamente volteó a ver a su amiga y la fulminó con la mirada para que explicase el extraño código que estaba usando Spencer.

—Se refiere a si ya son novios… —dijo la castaña completamente interesada. Emily dejó de hacer lo que quiera que estuviera haciendo y la miró intrigada.

_'¿Somos novios?'_ Hanna frunció el ceño. _'¿Estoy con él o no?'_

Emily asintió perspicaz.

—No es que sea tu tipo de chico Hanna —Emily le dirigió una mirada curiosa, ella sonrió. Sí definitivamente no era para nada el tipo de chico con el que ella saldría. Pero eso no quiere decir que no hubiera sentido ese intenso fuego en las entrañas cuando él la beso y tampoco que la necesidad de **_no_**_ dejar_ sus labios se hiciera un espacio tan grande en ella.

Caleb era distinto, era blanco.

Llanamente blanco, si algo había aprendido de Artes Plásticas es que era un color frío, inamovible e imperecedero. El que daba consistencia a muchos otros colores, la base de todas las mezclas, tan necesario y tan infravalorado. Sí, era blanco. Era como en Física, y vaya que había prestado atención ese día (porque 'A' había estado molestando y ella no encontró otro remedio que volcarse de lleno en la materia —hasta Mona se preocupó esa vez porque no les respondió un par de papelitos—), él era como la luz blanca.

Un conjunto de colores, todos los colores combinados, todas las facetas de él. Sus diferentes tonalidades, y era extraño porque la gente lo veía '**_dark_**' pero era porque él los cegaba tanto que cuando lo miraban percibían puras sombras. Quedabas ciego momentáneamente a causa del fulgor de sus sonrisas y sólo veías oscuridad (como cuando mirabas de lleno a la luz y por mucho tiempo, el panorama a tu alrededor se torna ciego y no ves más que negrura).

Pero Hanna si había estado con él en la oscuridad y él siempre alumbraba su camino. Le levantaba el ánimo con esas sonrisas que odiaba y amaba por partes iguales, sus muecas presuntuosas y cínicas, sus ojos entrecerrados con ironía y aquel humor sarcástico que tanto tenía que ver con el suyo.

Era frágil y también impaciente, era cegador estar con él hasta que aprendías a mirar su luz. Hasta que él te hablaba y el mundo comenzaba a girar más despacio y se encontraba a sí misma riendo (¿cuánto hacía que no reía?), rodando los ojos (aparentando estar fastidiada) y desear cada encuentro, necesitar cada encuentro.

Puede que no fueran novios.

_Bah_, siendo sincera no le importaba mucho.

Sólo quería un poco de luz a su lado, aunque fuera una insensatez.

Spencer pasó una mano frente a su nariz y ella casi vió (se negó a hacer viscos) cuando la más alta del grupo golpeó su nariz como si se estuviese quitando algo de la uña.

Hanna replicó.

—Oye.

Spencer se encogió de hombros mientras Aria se reía a carcajadas.

—Lo siento —se disculpó ella—. Te quedaste en Babia amiga.

Hanna imitó el gesto de Spencer.

—No. No somos novios —respondió por fin—. Pero ¿saben algo? No me importa.


	9. Rosado

**~Viñeta:** 09/10.

ABC Family ©. Tabla (colores) _mision-insana ©_.  
><strong><span>Notas<span>:** No voy muy adelante en Pretty Litte Liars (voy en la primera temporada aún) pero quería escribir sobre ellos dos que son mi pareja favorita.

* * *

><p><strong>~Paleta de colores~<strong>  
>Dulzura.<p>

_Hana adora el rosado.  
><em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Es tan dulce.

Hanna adora el rosado.

Le parece tan tierno, tan infantil, tan dulce. Como si licuaran en una extraña mezcla que supiera delicioso: algodón de azúcar con chocolate en polvo, una pizca de canela y un poquito de helado de vainilla con leche (quizá algunas cerezas en el tope con un chorrito de almíbar). Ver el rosa en cualquier lugar es como el caramelo fundiéndose, es una sensación cálida pero no a muy altas temperaturas que te lleva un olor agradable a las fosas nasales y hace que se te chorreé un poco la baba.

Casi tan tierno como ver a Caleb sonrojándose.

Porque Hanna le ha hecho una mala pasada. Le ha jugado una broma, una que ella pagará caro después (casi puede asegurarlo ella por la mirada que recibe de parte del joven). Aria le ha dicho que Ezra casi se infarta cuando ella le ha hecho un comentario y Hanna es lo suficientemente perversa para repetir ese comentario.

—Espero que _nuestros hijos_ no salgan como tú —Hanna hizo una pausa un segundo y pudo ver que Caleb temió lo que iba a decir pero ella finalizó la frase con un inesperado: — Así de cínicos, no sé qué haría…

Y sonríe, muy consciente de lo que dijo.

Él se queda de piedra primero y contra todo pronóstico se… ¡sonroja! Caleb _se **sonroja**_.

Hanna no lo puede creer, de hecho su mandíbula ha caído hacia el piso y ella le mira como si un extraterrestre estuviese saliendo de su rostro. Él aparta la mirada algo azorado, no sabe porque se ha sonrojado pero siente que sus mejillas arden. Caleb siente la necesidad de arreglarlo pero no se le ocurre nada, hasta que finalmente él la toma por la cintura y fija la mirada en sus temblorosos labios; Hanna siente el aliento de Caleb en su cuello y de pronto él está murmurando en su oído.

— ¿Quieres que empecemos a probar ya? —le pregunta él con un ronroneó tan sensual que a Hanna le tiemblan las rodillas pero él recuerdo de Caleb con el rostro rosado puede más que su tono de voz.

Ella estalla en carcajadas.

Caleb maldice en voz baja.

Hanna se dice a sí misma que él es tan dulce y que definitivamente _adora_ el rosado.


	10. Gris

**~Viñeta:** 10/10.

ABC Family ©. Tabla (colores) _mision-insana ©_.  
><strong><span>Notas<span>:** No voy muy adelante en Pretty Litte Liars (voy en la primera temporada aún) pero quería escribir sobre ellos dos que son mi pareja favorita.

* * *

><p><strong>~Paleta de colores~<strong>  
>Superstición.<p>

_Estaré bien.  
><em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Se siente terrible cuando él pronuncia esas palabras y quizá por eso inconscientemente lo ha estado aferrando a sí misma desde hace mucho tiempo. Caleb sonríe y ella sonríe en respuesta es automático; si rueda o no los ojos es para que él crea que no depende tanto de él, pero lo cierto es que sí lo hace.

Por esos se siente de esa manera, atrapada como una mujer en vilo. Como las de las leyendas aquellas donde él se va, y Hanna los ve a ambos protagonizando la novela en su mente con escenarios tormentosos de fríos y apáticos cielos grises (ni pensar lo que ella sentiría de estar en el lugar de Aria, se volvería loca con ese vaivén interminable de _'me-voy, no-me-voy'_). Como la mujer que aparentemente queda viuda porque su hombre estaba en la guerra o secuestrado, o tomado de rehén.

Siempre él; quién ha prometido volver, después de _irse_, claro está.

Es como si ella hiciera caso a una absurda superstición, como sí en todos lados viera indicios de que él se alejará de ella tarde o temprano. Porque él _tiene_ que irse, **_quiere_** irse; no es que esté en sus planes dejarla pero así debe ser para que él pueda estar en paz. Debe buscar a esa otra mujer (porque Hanna ya no la concibe como _alguien más_, simplemente es una mujer que lo aleja de ella).

—Estaré bien —dice él.

Y ella no lo duda, pero le duele.

No quiere que desaparezca, que todo se quede así. Que su recuerdo se torne en ilusión porque se conoce y sabe que cuando él se marche ella quedará fragmentada y desteñida, como las fotografías de esas mujeres que ponen en los libros de texto. Puede ver su vida en tonos sepia y matices grises con pies de página que rezan algo similar a: _'Ella le espera'_ No. Ni siquiera de esa manera, porque cuando tienes una herida abierta todo el mundo se apoya en ella. Será un: _'Ella **lo** espera'_.

—Me iré cuanto antes —replica antes de que ella le dice que está bien en donde está. Antes de que sus ojos brillen en una muda súplica y él ceda anteponiéndose al dolor que sentirá al marcharse.

Y Hanna le dice algo y él sonríe con cinismo diciendo algo muy parecido a _'¿acaso me necesitas tanto?'_ y ella chasquea la lengua y rueda los ojos con el sí que intenta gritar atorado en su garganta. Él la mira sabiendo que lo engaña, que se engaña a sí misma porque quiere que se quede, porque sí lo necesita y sonríe con presunción, un significativo gesto que da a entender (muy a su manera): _'tranquila, que me quedaré'_y que Hanna agradece desde el fondo de su alma.

Pero sabe que si rompes un espejo tendrás mala suerte, quizá no siete años pero sí al menos un instante. Como sabe que él se irá tarde o temprano. Aunque no quiera conformarse con su recuerdo sabe que tampoco está lista para seguirlo.

.

* * *

><p>He disfrutado mucho estas viñetas y aunque no me ha gustado como va la línea entre ellos en el canon seguiré escribiendo.<p>

Gracias por leer.

(Terminado. Agosto 6 de, 2011.)


End file.
